


Long Distance

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Imagination, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: With Harry away back on Earth-2 for a while, you're left feeling a little lonely without him. But when you get a surprise call from Harry one night, a little fun ensues.





	Long Distance

You were missing Harry like crazy.

He had to head back to Earth-2 recently to take care of some S.T.A.R. Labs business, not to mention get Team Jesse locked, loaded, and ready to kick ass. His daughter's team was going to be the best there was, and Harry would make certain of it.

So here you were in your apartment wearing one of Harry's dress shirts to bed, feeling lonely. Missing his touch and his voice...

A strange and unfamiliar beeping comes from your phone. It has never made this noise before. Is someone trying to call you? Warily, you pick it up and swipe at the screen.

“...Hello?”

“(Y/N).”

“Harry?” you say, looking surprised at your phone. “Oh my god, what did you do to my phone? How can I talk to you right now?” You can practically hear his smile through the airwaves.

“I may have made a couple of adjustments to our phones so that they would be compatible even with me being on my Earth.”

“I'm so glad you did,” you tell him. “It's so great to hear your voice again, sweetie.”

“So, what are you up to right now?” Harry asks. “I haven't caught you at a bad time, have I?”

“Oh, no. No, nothing much happening here,” you insist. “Just sitting in bed.” There's a couple second pause and you wonder if the signal had cut out, but Harry's voice comes back sounding a little rough in your ear.

“...What are you wearing?”

_Oh._

“One of your shirts,” you put innocently. “The white button down you _never_ wear. It's so big on me.”

“I love it when you wear my shirts,” Harry admits. “Is that all you have on?”

You can't help but laugh evilly in your head. _So this is where things are headed..._

“Yes and your shirt is making me so _warm_ ,” you say. “I have to unbutton it to let my skin breathe.” There's a shifting sound on the other end. You can only assume Harry is getting comfortable right about now.

“If I were there,” he says, “I'd rip it right off you.”

“Yeah? Then what?”

“Then I'd start kissing your neck and down across your chest, making sure to not let any bit of your skin untouched by my mouth.” _God, Harry._ Your fingers seem to have a mind of their own as he talks, tracing circles and curved lines across your skin where he suggests.

“And I'd run my fingers through your hair. I'd pull you down so you're even closer to me,” you say, already feeling the unbearable need for Harry. “I need you so much closer.”

“I'd look up and stare into your beautiful eyes and ask what exactly you want from me.”

“I wouldn't say anything, but in response...” You shut your eyes, biting your lip and envision... “I'd grab your hard cock in my hand because _t_ _hat's_ what I want from you. I'd start stroking, pumping you, gradually getting faster and faster. Can you imagine, Harry? Can you imagine me stroking you?”

“Yes, god yes,” he chokes out. “You always feel so good.”

This is no news to you, as you put your own fingers to magnificent use on yourself, pretending they're Harry's. Small noises of delight escape you and into the speaker.

“Can you feel yourself getting there?” you ask huskily, “Getting closer to-?”

But Harry interrupts you, “-Wait.”

“-What?”

“I want to come inside you.”

You gasp at his words, gravelly and thick with an all-consuming lust you're far too familiar with. Closing your eyes, your own voice lowers as you utter your next words, dripping with intense desire.

“Then fucking do it, Harrison.”

“I push you down so you're on your back,” he practically growls. “You look gorgeous when you look up at me like that.”

“I wince as you push into me, but only because of how wonderfully big you are, honey.”

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.”

“I'm going to fuck you now.”

_God, this man._

“I'd be insulted if you didn't this far into it,” you can't help but joke.

“Don't get smart with me, (Y/N).” You love it when he gets commanding like this. But it's clear – Harry is losing control. It's evident in his voice and the image of your man getting off to your own is driving you to the brink.

“What are you going to do?” you tease wickedly. “Fuck me h-harder?”

Harry's devilish laugh comes out as a hum. “Hmm... You'd like that.”

“I would. I so would.” You whine at the thought and the way that your own fingers are feeling, convincing your mind it's him. “I love the way you feel inside me, hitting every last nerve.”

Harry makes a grunt from the other end.

“Harry, I'm not going to last much longer.”

“I'm almost there.”

“Shit.”

“F-fuck, (Y/N).”

By the sound of it, through various strings of curses, series of moans, and satiated heavy breathing, you've both reached your shared goal. Harry breathes out a little laugh and you do the same. He's the first to speak after a moment.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” You don't even think you could explain it in words exactly how much you miss him. “When are you coming back?”

“There are still a few things left to take care of. Company logistics. I'll be back soon.”

“Okay...” You try to sound strong even though it's killing you. “I love you, Harrison.”

“And I love you, (Y/N). More than you know.”

You smile softly to yourself. This was just what you needed to keep yourself going.

“Goodnight, sweetie.”

“Goodnight, darling.”


End file.
